zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/VicGeorge2K9/Part 2
This part will take you through your first visit to Forsaken Fortress. Tetra's Ship Now that we're on board the pirate ship, Tetra will tell us we need to do something other than just hang around. So let's leap down and head to the door that will take us down inside the boat. A pirate will stand guard in front of what's Tetra's bedroom, so we can't go in there. Instead, head down the stairs and we'll be talking to a short pirate named Niko, who will put us through a test that will require us to swing across on ropes to get to the door on the platform at the other side before time runs out. The floor button to our right will cause platforms to be raised up, while the one on our left causes them to be lowered. Once they are raised, we have a short time to get to the other door before they are lowered again. This part will give us some good practice on how to swing on ropes, so make the best of going through the test and don't worry about not getting to the other door on your first try, since time seems to stand still here, and you can always reset by hitting the floor button that lowers the platforms before hitting the one that raises them again. When you reach the other door before time runs out, Niko will reward you with the Spoils Bag, which will allow you to carry various types of treasure you'll pick up along the way. Forsaken Fortress No sooner does this test end that Tetra calls Link up to the deck, so we might as well go topside now. She will then have us join her up in the crow's nest so we can have a good look at the destination we arrived at: the Forsaken Fortress. Amid all the searchlights Tetra spots a window where she sees a lot of seagulls flying around, which only means that Aryll must be in there. However, Tetra can't bring her ship in too close to the fortress since they may be spotted. But she does offer a way to get Link as close enough to the place as she can -- by sticking him inside a barrel and then catapulting him over there! Link is launched so that he does get inside, but he ends up losing the sword as it falls to another place. As Link gets out of the water to start his journey to find his sword and his sister, he discovers that Tetra has slipped into his pocket the Pirate's Charm, which lets her communicate with him at various points throughout this part of the game. Of course, she won't be the only one using the charm to talk to Link. Now onto getting through the Fortress: from where you start, go up the two staircases until you get to the terrace where you see searchlights moving around. Don't let yourself get into the searchlight, because then you'll get caught and thrown into prison. (Fortunately, there's a way you can escape the prison, but we won't go into much detail as to how to do it.) To avoid detection, go back down one of the staircases and grab a barrel that you can hide yourself in, then slowly make it back up the staircase and then go up the next three staircases very slowly, stopping only when you see the searchlight ready to shine on you and waiting for it to pass. Once we're safely at the top of the final staircase, our next goal is to take out each of the searchlights so that we won't be bothered by them throughout the rest of our journey through the Fortress. Go up the rising path at our first right until we reach a ladder, then climb up it until we're up where a Bokoblin is manning the controls to one of the searchlights. Since we don't have a sword to take out the Bokoblin, we're going to have to use another weapon. One of the vases nearby contains sticks we can pick up and use for close-quarter combat, so pick up the vase and break it so we can pick up one of the sticks. Then get as close as you can to the Bokoblin to attract his attention so you can strike him with the stick. Make sure you use your shield to defend yourself from his blows. Once he's down and out, the searchlight will now stand still and stop moving around. There's two more searchlights manned by Bokoblins that we'll need to take out from this point on. Head back down to the top of the staircase and this time head for the door that's to your right in the covered walkway. In the room that you enter, use the lamp rope to swing across to the other platform where the treasure chest and open it, giving you your Dungeon Map. Then swing back to the previous platform and go through the other door. Past it, go to your left and climb up the ladder to where another Bokoblin manning a searchlight is located. Take him out the same way you did the last one. Then climb back down, go through the doors of the room you've passed through, and then head for the other door in the covered walkway. In the room that you've entered, go to the treasure chest that's behind the barrels first to get the Compass, then swing across the lamp rope to get to the other door in this room. In the next covered walkway, head to the arch on your left and go up the path to get to the ladder to climb up to the final Bokoblin manning the last searchlight. Take him down the same way you did the other two, and now you won't have any more problems with the searchlights. Go back down to the covered walkway and head for the other door. In the room that you enter, swing across over to the other platform to get to the other door, then proceed onward through the next covered walkway to reach the next door. In the next room there's some Moblins that are moving around guarding a big door we need to get to. Since we don't have any weapons to deal with them yet, the only thing we can do is sneak our way past them, since they will throw us into prison if they spot us. Use one of the barrels to cover yourself with, then slowly make your way toward the big door, stopping only to let a Moblin move past you without spotting you. Past the big door there's three sets of stairs, and at the top of the third set we need to use a barrel again to sneak past a Moblin so we can proceed up the next set of stairs. At the top of those stairs there is a narrow ledge that requires Link to hug the walls to do what's called "sidling" in order to get across: to do this, push Link as close to the wall as you can until you see Sidle appear over the green action button icon on the screen, then press the A button and hold it to do sidling. Around the corner there's another narrow ledge we will need to use the sidle move to get across. There's also some hearts that we can collect on that ledge in case we're low on health. At the top of the last set of stairs near a barred door, Link sees his sword nearby and rejoices that he has found it. But then spikes pop up behind him, and a Bokoblin appears in front of him with a sword and shield. Quickly grab the sword and then slay the Bokoblin. It will leave behind a multi-colored orb that, when broken with the sword, gives you an assortment of rewards: hearts, rupees, and one treasure you'll constantly find in this game -- a Joy Pendant. The bar across the door will now be lifted, and Link can go inside. Busted! As Link enters the door that the Bokoblin was guarding, he sees a prison cell where young girls similar in appearance to Tetra are being held prisoner. Among them, Link sees his sister Aryll. He smiles as he approaches the cell, but then he hears the sound of rustling wings. He turns and then sees the big bird drop down right in front of him, blocking him from reaching the cell. It snatches up Link in its beak before he even has a chance to defend himself and then carries him off to a broken half of a ship perched on top of a high tower, where a dark mysterious figure in a robe stands. The mysterious figure nods, and then the big bird tosses Link far into the sea, where he floats unconscious until he is picked up by a mysterious boat drifting nearby. NEXT: Our first visit to Windfall Island. Category:Walkthroughs